The present invention relates to an adjustment apparatus for a swingable comfort element, such as an armrest, of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The provision of an armrest for a motor vehicle, arranged for example as center armrest between both front seats with subjacent storage compartment is generally known. The armrest is hereby swingable from a normal position, in which the storage compartment is inaccessible, to a pivoted position in which access to the storage compartment is cleared. To meet motor vehicle safety standards (FMVSS201) established by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) with respect to height-adjustable and length-adjustable armrests, the armrests should be freely suspended or additionally locked in the event a subjacent storage option is made available.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved adjustment apparatus to obviate prior art shortcomings.